


Unwrapped

by kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira Lavellan puts some fancy Orlesian lingerie to good use to treat Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapped

“Moi?” Alistair hollered out as he stepped into their bedroom. “Moi? You in here?” 

“I-uh, I’m right here,” Moira stuttered out. She hadn’t meant to stumble over her words, she had meant to sound confident and seductive. 

“You-you are. W-wow. Maker’s breath, you look amazing,” Alistair stammered as he stared wide-eyed at his beautiful wife. He crossed the room in large strides, coming to stop just inches from her. He tentatively reached out his hand to caress the pale pink silk on her corset as he took in her ensemble. The tight corset pushed her heavy breasts up to incredible heights that made his mouth water. Her legs were clad in high stockings of lace and silk, which were clipped on to the flimsiest of silk undergarments. He knew his eyes must be bulging out of his head but he couldn’t stop leering at her. 

“Do you like it?” she asked as she slowly spun around for him to see it all. 

“L-like it? It’s amazing and I love it,” he murmured. “I love it so much I can’t wait to get you out of it.”

She laughed warmly, her eyes twinkling. “That was the plan,” she said as she reached her hand up to grasp his hair and pull him down for a kiss. He swept her up in his arms as they both moaned into their kiss. He slipped his hands under her ass to hoist her up and carried her to the bed. 

He licked his lips as he looked at her lying on the bed. “You look so beautiful. You’re always so beautiful. Maker’s breath, how did I get so lucky?”

She smiled up at him and fisted her hand in the front of his shirt to pull him down to her. “Make no mistake, you still have to earn this,” she said with a wiggle of her hips. He gripped her hips as he straddled her legs. 

“Oh love, I plan on it,” he said with a cocky smirk as he thrust his hips into hers. She threw her head back as she felt his hard length against her dampness and he took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto her bared throat and nibble at her pale flesh. He pulled away only briefly to pull his shirt over his head before returning to her creamy throat. He knew exactly what she loved, where and how to place little bites so that her toes curled up in the sheets. 

“Alistair,” she sighed as she clenched her thighs together. She ran her hand down his chest, nails against his skin, and smiled when he shuddered and gasped. He returned to her mouth, kissing her with giddy passion. 

Breathing heavily, he pulled away from her. “Roll over, I want to unwrap you,” he whispered and she complied. He ran his hands down her sides to her ass and kneaded at her soft flesh. He sucked in a gasp and felt his trousers become even tighter when he saw the damp patch on her small clothes, the pale silk hiding nothing from him. He fought the urge to rip the garment off and bury his face in her. Instead he began to unlace the corset, his surprisingly nimble fingers making short work of it. 

“Oh, Maker, thank you. That thing was uncomfortable,” she sighed, rolling over and giving Alistair a pleasing look at her bare breasts. He caressed the red marks and indentations on her skin before bowing his head to take a nipple into his mouth. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as his talented mouth went to work on her sensitive nipples. 

“You’re perfect,” he mumbled against her skin. “So perfect. I want you. No, I need you.” His hand skimmed the waistband of her small clothes as he started to kiss his way down her torso. She giggled when he rimmed her bellybutton with his tongue. He began to pull off her small clothes as he moved down the bed, throwing them off to the side and raising her legs up towards her chest. 

She shivered with anticipation as he lowered his head to her folds. When he finally licked at her slit, she squealed with pleasure. Her breathing was heavy and her toes were clinched as Alistair lapped at her and his pleased moans turned her on even more. Of all the things she loved about Alistair, his enthusiasm for this act rated pretty high. 

“Alistair, yes. Just like that,” she sighed as he sucked on her clit. “More. I need more.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said as he raised his head, his mouth soaked with her juices. He ran his hands along the silky stockings up towards her center. Lowering his head to her once more, he slipped two fingers into her and started pumping and scissoring them as he sucked at her bud. 

He hit that spot inside of her and she let out a breathy cry. “Oh! Yes, don’t stop. I’m so close,” she sobbed. She couldn’t stop her hips from rolling up to meet him. She came with a strangled shout as her thighs shook around his head. 

As she came down from her high, he slipped off his trousers and small clothes and then held her until she was ready to go again. Her face was pink and she had little wisps of hair plastered to her face; Alistair thought she had never looked more beautiful. He took himself in hand as he gazed at her. 

“Darling?” she asked. 

“Hmm?”

“Why aren’t you fucking me?” 

Alistair had never moved as fast as he did in that moment and Moira laughed as he quickly rolled over on top of her. He flashed her a grin and bent his head to kiss her. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I was just slacking. Let me make it up to you?” Alistair asked with laughter in his voice. She nodded eagerly and bit her lip as Alistair lined himself up with her entrance and started to push in. Her groaned as he entered her, eyes screwed tight. He would never get enough of this wonderful feeling, of her tight heat. He seated himself fully inside of her, then pulled almost all the way out, only to quickly push back in. She whimpered at the feeling and wrapped her legs around his waist to let him penetrate deeper within her. 

“Alistair, yes. Fuck me,” she groaned. Her words spurred him on and he started pumping in earnest. He reached under her ass to pull her down and she squealed as he started to hit that spot inside of her with every thrust. She reached down and started to circle her clit. Alistair could feel her walls throb with pleasure and knew neither of them would last long. Their rhythm was growing frantic and their words were pleas for release. 

“Ungh,” he groaned. “You feel so good around me. Are you close?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, “so close.” 

“Good, come with me darling.” He placed a hand over hers as she rubbed her clit as he pounded into her harder. He was lost in the beauty of her face, the way her eyes had darkened with pleasure, the way her cheeks had reddened and the way her mouth moved in a silent cry. He felt her tighten around him as she wailed through her release and his hips stuttered and then stilled as he shot his seed deep within her. 

She took several large gulps of air and then started to laugh. “I should wear this get-up more often if that’s what it will get me…”

“Mmm, yes please. I’ll buy you some more,” he said with a bright smile. “I’ll work them into the royal budget if I have to. I’ll say it’s an effort to increase trade with Orlais...or something.” He pulled out of her and rolled over to grab a cloth from the bedside table to wipe her off. 

“Alistair?” she asked quietly. “There was something I meant to tell you.”

“What is it? Is something wrong?” His voice mirrored the concern on his face. 

“No! Nothing is wrong. It’s just...I’m pregnant. Again,” she said sheepishly. His face went quickly from concerned to surprised to ecstatic and he swooped down to kiss her. 

“Oh, darling,” he gasped. “That’s the best news you could have given me. When, I mean, how long?”

“I just confirmed it this morning, and as far as I can tell, about two months,” she said as she beamed up at him. He smiled back, eyes glistening as he bent down to her stomach. 

“Hello little one, it’s me, Papa. I can’t wait to meet you,” he whispered. He looked back up at Moira. “Oh, I love you, both of you, so much.” He curled up beside her and placed his large hand on her stomach and held her as she fell asleep.


End file.
